Sweet Johnson
Sean "Sweet" Johnson is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Sweet is the leader of the Grove Street Families gang, which is based in Ganton, Los Santos. He is the eldest son of Beverly Johnson and the older brother of Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Sweet is also shown to have an unnamed girlfriend in two missions. Sweet is voiced by Faizon Love, who is best known for his role as Big Worm in the movie Friday. Biography Early life Sweet was born to Beverly Johnson and an unnamed father inside their house on Grove Street in Ganton, Los Santos. He was later present at the births of his three siblings, Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Sweet, some unknown time later, became involved with the Grove Street Families and became the gang's leader. His younger brother Brian died in an accident, which Sweet blamed on his other brother Carl; this resulted in Carl leaving for Liberty City. Sweet then moved out into his own house, next door to his childhood home. Throughout the game, Sweet is seen to have two different girlfriends, one of which Carl saved. However, since Sweet shows little to no attention when Carl throws his girl out near the end of the game, it is implied that Sweet and her are not in a relationship and he only has one girlfriend. Events of GTA San Andreas Beverly's Death Sweet continued to lead the Grove Street Families, whose influence began to decline as their rivals began to manufacture and sell drugs. His childhood friend, Big Smoke, attempted to convince him to start selling drugs to help the Grove Street Families, but Sweet refused. The Ballas, with whom Big Smoke and Ryder (another childhood friend) are now connected with, decide to kill Sweet and perform a drive-by shooting on the Johnson house. The gang, however, instead kill his mother, which results in Carl Johnson returning from Liberty City. Carl's Return At the funeral, Sweet and his sister Kendl are reunited with their brother Carl. Sweet angered Kendl by insulting her boyfriend, and berated Carl for missing their brother's and mother's funerals. Sweet didn't trust Carl for a short time, but he later realized his true intentions of staying and helping the Grove Street Families. This resulted in a more brotherly relationship. Sweet then decided to have Carl work for the gang, including to putting the gang tag across Los Santos' poorer districts, killing some Ballas drug dealers, killing some Ballas attempting a drive-by, and meeting an old friend and killing Ballas gangsters in Jefferson. He also had Carl meet Kendl's boyfriend Cesar Vialpando, leader of the rival Varrios Los Aztecas, with Carl reporting that he will be good to Kendl. Sweet's leadership and the gang's continued decline began to lead to factions within the Grove Street Families agitating to break away. This is shown during Sweet's Girl, where Sweet phones his brother requesting help to escape from the Seville Boulevard Families, who are have cornered him and his girlfriend in Playa del Seville. Carl manages to rescue them and later Sweet organizes a meeting for the various factions, including the Temple Drive Families, which is interupted by the police. The gang, however, continue to do well despite the fractions with Carl taking control of Glen Park and killing Kane, a high ranking member of the Ballas. Imprisoned Sweet is later involved in a shootout with various Ballas gangsters, who attack in waves after arriving in vans. He is shot during the shootout but is not killed due to the assistance of Carl and three other Grove Street Families gangsters, although Carl does inform Sweet of the betrayal of Big Smoke and Ryder and their alliance with Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski of C.R.A.S.H.. The police again turn up and arrest both Sweet and Carl. Sweet is later taken to prison but Carl is taken to Whetstone by Tenpenny, Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez and begins his life in the state of San Andreas. Life while imprisoned telling Carl Johnson about Sweet's life in prison, during Interdiction.]] Carl continues to work his way up the criminal underworld in San Fierro and becomes aware of the Loco Syndicate, led by Jizzy B., T-Bone Mendez and Mike Toreno, who are selling drugs to members of the Los Santos Vagos, who are in alliance with Big Smoke, the Ballas and the Russian Mafia. Carl begins working for them, allowing his new Triad allies to find out more about their dealings. Carl later kills Jizzy, T-Bone Mendez and, or so he thought to be Mike Toreno, along with now enemy Ryder. He later receives a phone call from an unknown man who reveals himself to be Mike Toreno, who had sent another man as a decoy during Toreno's Last Flight. Carl begins to work for the government agent and his work is rewarded, as Toreno helps secure the release of Sweet, who is paroled during Home Coming. During his imprisonment, Sweet was taken 'upstate' and placed in D-wing cell 13 according to Mike Toreno in the mission Interdiction. The prisoner in the cell to the left was a child killer who wanted to rip his throat up and on the right a white supremacist who wanted to eat his heart. Release from prison in Pershing Square after being released from prison, during Home Coming.]] Carl tells Sweet of his and Kendl's new life in San Fierro and Las Venturas, trying to convince him to move away from the hood. Sweet, however, insists on returning to Ganton and, upon on their return, they re-take control of the area. Sweet then accompanies Carl as the two re-take Glen Park and rescue Big Bear from the clutches of drug dealer B Dup, with Sweet taking him to rehab. Carl is then instructed to take control of Idlewood, one of the districts neighbouring Ganton. During this time Frank Tenpenny had been arrested and put on trial. He, however, was found not guilty and released from prison, resulting in riots across Los Santos' poorer districts. Sweet, who had joined Carl, Kendl, Cesar, The Truth, Maccer and Madd Dogg at Madd Dogg's mansion, is then driven home by Carl. Sweet then begins to think about ending the war between the Grove Street Families and the Ballas, but allows Carl to help Cesar and the Varrios Los Aztecas re-take the El Corona district, in order to re-pay his debt to Cesar. End of problems , Cesar Vialpando and Kendl Johnson witnessing the last moments of Frank Tenpenny in Grove Street, during End of the Line.]] Shortly afterwards, however, the two brothers decide to take on the Ballas, stop their drug manufacturing and kill Big Smoke. Sweet has Carl break into the manufacturing plant and kill Big Smoke, which he manages despite Ballas, Los Santos Vagos and Russian Mafia gangsters attempting to stop him. After killing Smoke, however, Carl is interrupted by Frank Tenpenny, who sets some of the machinery on fire. Carl, however, manages to make his way out of the building in time to see Tenpenny escape in a fire truck. Sweet, however, grabs hold of one of the truck's ladders. Carl then drives after his brother in an open-top Feltzer, which Sweet eventually drops into. Sweet takes the wheel and the two give chase, fending off the police. The two continue to chase Tenpenny until he crashes his fire truck, which goes over a bridge and into Grove Street. Sweet and Carl, along with Kendl, Cesar and The Truth, then watch Tenpenny die after he climbs out of the trucks cabin. The five then return to the Johnson House and are joined by Madd Dogg, Ken Rosenberg, Maccer and Kent Paul as they celebrate their success. Personality Throughout the game, Sweet is shown to be extremely selfish, ungrateful, bossy, and irresponsible, as well as having trouble-making tendencies . Despite prioritising his gang over all his friends and family, he is shown to be an incompetent leader, as evidenced by the collapse of Grove Street after CJ leaves for Liberty City. He continues to blame CJ for his mother's death, even though the Ballas were specifically targeting Sweet himself during the assassination attempt shown in The Introduction. After his release from prison, Sweet does not acknowledge the experiences CJ had to go through order to secure his release, nor does he seem to remember the work which CJ had put in order to bring Grove Street back up to power (something which Sweet played virtually no part in). He continues blame and show hostility towards CJ and has seemingly forgotten about Smoke and Ryder's betrayal (during The Green Sabre) until the very end of the story. Trivia *Sweet's favorite radio stations are Bounce FM, CSR 103.9., and Radio Los Santos. Vehicle 's Greenwood, GROVE4L.]] Sweet owns a bright blue Greenwood. The licence plate on Sweet's Greenwood is GROVE4L. Sweet's Greenwood is destroyed during the mission Reuniting the Families, after being driven through a Sprunk advertising board, falling onto a highway and hitting a gas tanker. Sweet later purchases another blue Greenwood, and, when Carl complains that he "can't believe you bought that same bucket-ass car", tells Carl that "if it ain't broke, don't fix it". Development The beta version of Sweet wore a black t-shirt, a long sleeved white undershirt, black trousers and black skully, which can be seen in a picture inside the Johnson House. He is seen with Kendl. Note that there is a very similar pedestrian in the game as well. The "final" version of Sweet also wore a white, long-sleeved undershirt, as seen from the first trailer. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *First Mission (voice) *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging Up Turf (Boss) *Cleaning the Hood (Boss) *Drive-Thru (Boss) *Nines and AKs (Boss) *OG Loc *Drive-By (Boss) *Sweet's Girl (Boss) *Cesar Vialpando (Boss) *Doberman (Boss) *Los Sepulcros (Boss) *House Party *Reuniting the Families (Boss) *The Green Sabre (Boss, Arrested) *Badlands (Post-mission phone call) *Saint Mark's Bistro (Post-mission phone call) *Home Coming (Released) *Beat Down on B Dup (Boss) *Grove 4 Life (Boss) *Riot *Los Desperados (Boss) *End of the Line (Boss) Gallery SweetJohnsons'house-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Sweet's Car and House Greenwood-GTASA-rear.jpg|Sweet's Greenwood GroveStreetFamilies-GTASA-members.jpg|Sweet's GSF members Sweet'sGirl-GTASA.jpg TheGreenSabre-GTASA.jpg TheGreenSabre-GTASA3.png Sweet.jpg|Artwork of Sweet and Ryder de:Sean Johnson es:Sweet Johnson fr:Sweet nl:Sean Johnson ru:Шон Джонсон Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean Johnson, Sean